Interference
by frozensugar
Summary: in·ter·fer·ence /ˌintərˈfi(ə)rəns/ Noun 1. The action of interfering or the process of being interfered with: "interference in the country's internal affairs". /in which ema skye is sandwiched between phoenix, klavier, and apollo. her love troubles are only the lettuce in the middle.


/ a n ; okay so this is my second fic and it's an actual fic. :U okay so. it's and ema sandwich between apollo and klavier 'kay deal with it :3. hinted apolloxvera.

Ema stood at Apollo's door. "Apollo?" She called out, tucking her hair behind her ear, blushing nervously. Apollo opened the door, his face red. "Whoa, you look like an overripe tomato," she commented roughly, popping her favorite crunchy chocolate-covered snack into her delicate lips, savoring its sweet and corny flavor, and then eating it. Apollo glares at the scientist. Supposedly the red face was from anger? "Oh, hey, Ema.." He sighed. "Come in." She stepped inside and plopped on a couch. "It's not every day I see you without that horrible institutionally white lab coat on." he mumbled. Not loud enough for her to hear, though. She rolled her eyes over something. "Hey, I was wondering-" She stopped in her tracks, staring at Apollo's unwavering glare. "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO DO THAT?!" She yelled, blushing furiously. "Do what?" He asked casually, although he tensed a lot in his muscles-Ema could see that. "GLARE AT ME LIKE THAT?!" She shouted, tears forming in her eyes. Did he not want her? Was she not good enough? Why did he love Vera so much? "I wasn't glaring!" he denied, still glaring. "You totally were!" She retorted, her yelling softening just a little. "Oh, go away, I'm not picking a fight with you today.." he grumbled. Normally Ema would crack a joke at this.  
"WHAT?!" She yelled.  
"Vera's called. She said she's coming over. I think. So-get out. I can't have you here." He sneered.  
"You're ANNOYING!" She responded, he retorted back. "You're so UNFAIR, EMA! You're such a-" "Come on, Apollo, say it!"  
She held them back as they burned at the lids of her eyes. No.  
He would not see her like this.  
"You're.. You're just so.. SELFISH! You treat me so badly after what I've done for you!"  
"All you've done for me?!" She spat. "I don't need you-you-"  
"You DO, EMA! Look, I am SICK of this! Quit your stupid prance-around tough girl act-"  
"-and be grateful for once! Dealing with your fucking snackoos and your yelling at me-I'm always trying to be your friend.. and for what? Just to be picked on and insulted? You're lucky I haven't gotten completely sick of it-but I am about to."  
No.  
"I'm not going to be by your side forever, Ema. So just keep that in mind and leave me and Vera alone."  
Her gaze softened at the lawyer. "Apol-"  
"NO!" He screamed and picked up a vase, throwing it at her. It missed.  
She stood up and-sobbing, the barrier holding back her tears-the bottled explosives from so many years ago-from Gant-only being activated by the falling magma poured by Apollo himself. She ran out the door, running to People Park-and sat on the swings. The moonlight shone above her, reflecting against the few ponds the park had. She frowned. "Pff.. idiot, I don't need him.. what's he thinking? I wouldn't MIND if he disappeared.. T-Then maybe I could forget him-and-" She sneezed, wiping the tears away. "Damn it.." She sniffled, looking up to see a fop. (Her hero.) "What's going on, fraulein?" he asked, his German accent blending into his words like a hot drink. "Not now, Klavier.." He looked surprised-and then his expression turned to that of anger. He mumbled something about foreheads and how he would "fick zem up" or something like that. She didn't really care. German was not her trade, anyway. "Go away.." she whimpered. "Make me." he retorted, his voice sharp. They stood for a moment, listening to the sounds of the crickets. "I'm done now." Ema suddenly spoke, standing. "Oh!" the prosecutor jumped, staring at the girl with eyes red beyond belief. They were puffed up, and her face was all dry from crying. "You don't have to babysit me," she mumbled. "But I wasn't." Klavier replied, his voice soft and gentle. Not like Apollo. She walked away.  
The Gavin brother followed.  
"Why're you following me?" she asked. "Fop." "Oh, come on, Fraulein! You were crying!" he responded in that playful-serious-weird hybrid voice thing he did. "Did someone die?" He asked, his voice suddenly serious. Ema yelled. "NOBODY FUCKING DIED!" "Now, now, Fraulein, let's not use bad words." There he goes again! The last thing she needs is-him!  
"..So, what happened, then?" "Why should I tell you?" "Because.." Klavier reached down and picked a flower off of the ground. "-that way, I can hold the fraulein in my arms, and say.." He picked her up bridal-style, holding the flower close to her. Ema was blushing insanely. He mimicked a voice like a girl's. Falsetto. "Oh, mein leibe.. It's okay.."  
He snapped his fingers, a smirk on his face. "And then I get to marry you."  
Blush.  
"Y-YOU IDIOT!" She rolled out of his arms. He was laughing hard.  
"Hahahaha.. Fraulein, I think you showed your true colors for a moment there." "Shut up." "Oh, come on, loosen up, Detective!"  
"I'll loosen your spine," she sneered back. "Heh, sure." he grinned. They were now at Ema's apartment. "Hey, thanks for walking me, Klavier.."  
"I-I'll go now." she mumbled, stepping to the door. "No.."  
"No, wait."  
Ema stopped in her tracks.  
"I still want to know-did you fight with Apollo?"  
Silence.  
"Does it really matter?" Her voice cracked. "Answer the question."  
"Aa-HEY!" She yelled. "You arrogant-" "Alright, Fraulein, fine, so you did."  
"What's the hold-up?" He questioned. "I'm sure it was his fault, as always."  
Silence.  
"It's never his fault.." She sobbed, crying now. "I-I went out of my way to pick a fight with him.. just so he wouldn't notice how nervous I was.. Apollo-Apollo's angry with me now.. "  
"..because I've taken him for granted.. because I'm selfish and all of his good deeds were for nothing.. I'm always such a bitch to him.."  
Klavier stood there for a moment.  
"Trottel unterwegs." He cursed. Ema didn't care what that meant. She stood by her door. "Ich werde das kleine Stirn Scheiße versauen. Go, Fraulein. Get some rest. You get the day off tomorrow." "What..?" she mumbled as Klavier walked away.

/a n ;; AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AM I ALLOWED TO DIE NOW


End file.
